kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rikloud
Hey! hi Talk thanks guys I'm looking forward to being able to talk to people here againRikloud 15:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) who do you want for your talk bubble image?--ZACH 19:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) i was just asking since there is none.--ZACH 22:52, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I already have one but it's been so long since I've been here that I forgot how to put it on. Rikloud 15:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) do you have a link i can put it on.--ZACH 20:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hold up. What do you mean you forgot to put it on? Just scroll up and see what you typed in before. -- My computer is acting weird and won't let me see it, and no I don't have a link Rikloud 15:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Just scroll upward and you can see what you typed in for it before... -- that's the problem I try to see what it is and all I get is a puzzle piece symbol Rikloud 15:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Articles for deletion Hello, Rikloud. I am LegoAlchemist, a moderator here on the wiki. As our reform to clean up the wiki has started, and we are trying to do everything we can, we are going through pages that have not been edited in a long time, and requesting their deletion from their authors. You have created several articles, images, templates, and/or categories and have abandoned them. Following is a list of them. *Ximmas *Rixia *Anti-Hearts *Laxemus *Kaidia *Rikloud *Rise of the Anti-Hearts *The World That Time Forgot *Spirit Forest *Hollow Bastion (RotAH) *Atlantis *Slamexu *Constelland *Category:Rise of the Anti-Hearts We would like to delete them. However, we do not want to do it without your consent. If you agree to the deletion, please tell us so, so we can go through with it. If you do not reply to this message in 7 days, we will assume you are no longer active here, and will delete all of them. If, for any reason, you do not reply to this message in seven days due to computer problems, and you notify us, then we can restore your articles no problem. If you do not want them to be deleted, then we won't. But just know that we are trying to clean up around here, and articles that have been abandoned simply clutter the mainspace. If you want to have them here, but do not want to edit them, we will delete them anyway. Let's face it, we don't want to deal with them either. If this is the case, you may archive them. On a final note... please don't take this the wrong way. We are not criticizing your articles by saying they are bad, they are simply abandoned, unedited, and seemingly unwanted. We don't want to be mean to you, we just want to improve the wiki as best we can. I await your response. Thank you. -- 03:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Due to your failure to reply to the message within a week's time, your articles have been nominated for deletion, and will be deleted immediately. If you want to archive them, you may message us, and send you the coding for the articles. -- 03:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC)